Godzilla, Gamera and Ultraman: The Final War
by WORLD OF SCIENCE FICTION
Summary: 1 year after Monster X Was defeated, everything was going all right at Monster Island. But now, with the aliens returning and mutants going all out, the monsters will be in an epic all out royal rumble for Planet Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Monster Island**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. All goes to their respective owners.

Year: 2005 A.D.

In the middle of the ocean, lays an Island which everybody calls "Monster Island". Here all of the world's monsters live in peace, with the one and only Godzilla being the leader. The other monsters that live here are Minilla, Rodan, Anguirus, King Ceasar, Varan, Mothra, Titanosaurus, Gorosaurus, Baragon, Gomora, Manda, King Kong, Kumonga and Red King.

Here, everything is fine as all the monsters do their own things. Godzilla teaches his son how to live his life, Rodan goes fishing for dolphins, Anguirus and Mothra patrol for any humans that infiltrate the island, King Kong sleeps in the trees, Red King and King Ceasar sleep in their cave and the rest play their own ways of life.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the ocean lies a giant turtle named Gamera. He had fought lots of monsters in the past but when he met Godzilla, they both assisted each other to defend the world from other monsters. For now he sleeps in the depths of the ocean.

Just then Godzilla spotted something coming down from the sky. He looked closer so he could find out what it was. It was just like the thing he saw in 2004. A meteor!

Flashback: Godzilla was firing his atomic breath at a meteor that was coming down to Earth. The meteor crashed and came out a giant dark alien monster known as "Monster X''. ; End of flashback.

Godzilla roared out in fear as the meteor came crashing down. The others roared with him too.

BOOOOOOOM! A tremendous wave passed by knocking all monsters onto their backs.

As the smoke vanished something was spotted. A massive UFO rose from the ashes.

The monsters got back onto their feet as they all stood together. Waiting to see what was coming out of the UFO.

Gamera heard the explosion as he rose to the surface and joined the other monsters in their gathering.

All the monsters roared out so the UFO could reveal itself. But it was useless.

Meanwhile inside the UFO, an old enemy returned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Meeting**

Near the ruins of the Tokyo tower where the Super Gyaos was resting in 1995, Admiral Taizo Tachibana was thinking to himself. "What kind of monster could have caused this destruction" wondered the Admiral. "I suppose it was Godzilla" replied his daughter Yuri Tachibana.

Just then a group of people came walking. It was the group who was in the gotengo in the war with the Xilliens. "You the Admiral" asked an American man.

"Yes my name is Taizo Tachibana and this is my daughter Yuri Tachibana" replied the Admiral.

"My name is Douglas Gordon and I have something to show all of you. Come with me" said Gordon as he took the group of people to his secret headquarters.

Inside the headquarters everybody introduced themselves as Gordon was talking to them about Godzilla. "You ever heard of the creature Godzilla" asked Gordon. The group was silent for a moment. "You mean the giant radioactive dinosaur'' asked Yuri. "Exactly" said a mutant soldier named Shinichi Ozaki. "We have received reports that Godzilla is living on Monster Island with the other monsters" said a scientist named Miyuki Otonashi. "Well if you know so much about Godzilla then tell us what caused the Tokyo tower to collapse" said Taizo. Just then Yuri interrupted the conversation as she showed something green to the crowd.

"Father, what do you make of this" asked Yuri as she was holding a sickle shaped object that was one of the objects that a girl named Asagi Kusanagi used to talk with Gamera. "Yuri let me take a look at that" said Taizo. He looked at the object but then all of a sudden it started to glow green and then a faint voice roared out which was Gamera's roar. "What was that" wondered Miyuki. "Dad look inside the object" said Yuri. Taizo looked into the object and saw letters that wrote the name Asagi Kusanagi. "Everyone, I think this girl may have the information we need" said Taizo as he lead the group out of the headquarters.

But what they didn't know is that in the Kyoto train station, a blue sickle shaped object glowed from the rubble as a recognizable growl flew through the area.

It was Iris!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Return of the Xilians **

Near the destroyed city of Sendai, the three girls Shinobu Nagamine, Asagi Kusanagi and Ayana Hirasaka were contemplating over the phenomenon. "Wow, who could believe that an explosion could cause this much destruction let alone destroy a whole city" thought Asagi. "Hey" came out a voice from behind the girls. "Who are you and what do you want'' asked Ayana. " I'm Taizo Tachibana and we think you may recognize this" he showed the object to the girls. "Gamera" said Asagi. "What is Gamera" asked Ozaki. "Gamera is our guardian who fought the Gyaos in Tokyo in 1995" replied Nagamine. "Maybe it was the Gyaos that caused the Tokyo Tower to collapse" said Yuri.

Just then Ayana gasped as she looked behind the crowd and saw something horrifying. The group also looked and then they saw something they never wanted to see again.

The Xilians had returned!

"So we meet again" said X. "Who are those people" asked Ayana. "They're called the Xilians who want to destroy our planet" said Miyuki.

"What do you want X'' yelled Gordon. "We want to tell you that we have unleashed all our aliens on your planet and then we will have our vengeance" he said as he laughed evilly. And then they teleported away. A man from the group named Hachiro Jinguji then broke the silence. "Those bastards" he said.

"What are we going to do" asked Ozaki. "We need to unleash our mecha units" said Gordon as all of them walked to his headquarters."But sir" said Hachiro. "Our mecha units will probably not be strong enough to take on the aliens". "Quiet down" demanded Gordon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Awakening of the Mutants **

"What are we going to do? The Xilians have strengthened themselves and are going to unleash the aliens" said Miyuki. "We need to assemble the units" said Taizo. "Yeah but how are we going to get them into contact" asked Yuri. "I, Ozaki, Hachiro and the admiral will contact them" said Gordon. "But where do you want us to go" asked Ayana. "Go to Yuri's house. We need to get the self defence force notified as quickly as possible" demanded Taizo. "Yes father" said Yuri. The girls followed Yuri to her house while the men went off to contact the army.

Back in the train station in Kyoto, Iris rose up from all of the smoke as he flew up to the night sky. As he got up, he let out a tremendous roar that could be heard from miles away. Many particles and sparkles came from his body travelling all around the world. Then all of the world's mutations that the earth's defenders had fought, returned in an instant.

Iris waited for his fellow allies as they all came. Then once they arrived, he had a look to see who was there. The arrival had Spacegodzilla, Destroyah, Megaguirus, Hedorah, Legion, Dagahra, Zilla, Biollante, the Super Gyaos and Bagan.

He sent a message to all of them that they are going to work together and destroy all of their enemies and the world too.

They all travelled to Monster Island together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Conversation **

The girls made it to Yuri's house. As they got in, they unpacked their stuff as they sat around the dinner table to eat and have a conversation.

"Wasn't that fun" asked Yuri with a bunch of excitement. The others looked at her with a blank expression. Yuri then broke the silence and said "let's get back on topic".

"So what's this Gamera you are talking about" asked Miyuki. "Gamera is a monster that we assume was created by mankind a very long time ago to fight another group of monsters called the Gyaos which are some sort of a new species of bird" said Asagi. Nagamine interrupted by saying "in 1995, Gamera and Gyaos fought each other with Gamera being the victor though Ayana's family died that day".

"She really must have felt bad about it" replied Miyuki. "No kidding" said Asagi. "In fact when she found this monster that she calls Iris, she raised it to destroy Gamera and Japan for the death of her family" said Nagamine. "Gamera must have fought hard to win that fight" thought Yuri.

"Could you tell us about Godzilla Miyuki" asked Ayana

"Well, we first encountered him in Antarctica and then we buried him in the ice. But then when the Xilians attacked the world, we freed him from the ice so he could fight all the monsters and he was victorious" said Miyuki.

"Were there any complications involved" asked Nagamine. "Well we had to stop the Xilians from taking over the world while Godzilla fought the other monsters. We had a long and tough battle with them afterwards. Then the rest of the crew came to help us as we got ambushed by a horde of Xilians while Ozaki was fighting X. We managed to defeat them all as we escaped the ship before it exploded" said Miyuki.

"Woah that was some adventure" exclaimed Asagi. "No doubt" replied Miyuki.

"Hey has anyone seen Ayana" exclaimed Yuri. "As a matter of fact no" answered Nagamine. "Where could she be" asked Asagi.

Just then Nagamine's phone rang and a familiar voice came out "Hello Ms. Nagamine" said the person. "Who is this" she asked. "It's Tatsunari. Have you seen Ayana" he said. "No but we're looking for her. Do you want to meet anywhere" asked Nagamine. "How about the Tokyo Tower" asked Tatsunari. "Good" replied Nagamine. "Who was what" asked Yuri. "It was Ayana's boyfriend Tatsunari" answered Nagamine. "What did he say" asked Asagi "He told us to meet at the Tokyo Tower" said Nagamine. "How are we going to get there" asked Miyuki "I'll take us there with my car" said Yuri.

"Ok let's go" said Nagamine as they went to the car and drove off.

Just as they were travelling, the mutants were not so far off until they would launch the attack on Monster Island.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 the Mecha Units**

Gordon and the men travelled to Osaka by a helicopter called by Mr Kusanagi. Once they landed they went toward a military base. All of a sudden, Taizo just spotted two people. It was Colonel Watarase and Osako. They looked over and then Watarase called out "Admiral Tachibana". "Watarase, it has been a while" said Taizo. "You know each other" asked Hachiro. "Yes. We have been working with each other for 11 years" answered Osako.

"Hey sorry to interrupt but we have an order for you all" said Gordon. "What is it" asked Watarase. "We need you to get the Mecha Units assembled" answered Gordon. "Why do you say that" asked Watarase again. "We have ourselves enemies known as the Xilians who are planning to unleash their monsters so they can destroy the world like they tried to do one year ago" said Gordon.

Watarase all of a sudden remembered something.

Flashback: he was in Mount Fuji when he saw three little ships of some sort and what came out were three giant monsters that were a giant pterodactyl, spiked dinosaur and a mammal of some sort with a lot of fur and then came a gigantic dinosaur that roared across the field calling in a challenge. At the end, the dinosaur was triumphant as he left off; end of flashback.

"I recall seeing something at Mount Fuji that looked like a giant dinosaur" said Watarase. "That's Godzilla. We sent him out so he could defeat the other monsters" said Ozaki. "I see" said Watarase.

"Well come with me, we have them all right here" ordered Watarase as they entered the headquarters.

"Here we have all of our Mechas" he said. "This is Mechagodzilla and Kiryu. We decided we would bring the two together so they can combine their strength" said Watarase. "Anything else" asked Hachiro.

"Well here we have Mecha King Ghidorah. We took him from the future when Ghidorah died". "And that will not mess up history" asked Taizo. "Surely" answered Watarase.

"Here we have Moguera and Jet Jaguar. Moguera has an incredible amount of ammunition and Jet Jaguar has the ability to change size". "Well I can say you can really take on an invasion with all of this machinery" said Taizo.

Just then they heard a call on the radio. "All units, come to our techs room. We have something crazy going on over here" said a voice. "What the hell" said Hachiro as they left.

The men looked at the station wondering what the heck was going on. "What's the matter" asked Watarase. "We have reports on multiple unidentified monsters on Wake Island" said a troop. "The hell" said Gordon.

As they approached the screen that showed the whole world, they saw lots of red dots on Wake Island with signs that said "unknown" on them. "What are those things" asked Hachiro. "Turn on SECURITY CAMERA 1563 said a troop. As they looked through the camera, they saw the mutants roaring and crushing everything in their path. "We need to do something about this" said a private. " I guess now would be a time to send the Mecha units out" said Ozaki.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Comfort **

It was night time in Japan with no clouds in the sky but filled with plenty of stars. Small breezes flew by with quiet background noises. Tokyo was completely rebuilt after the fight in 1995 which was ten years ago. Ayana sat near the Tokyo tower on a rock contemplating about what happened in 1995 to 1999.

**TOKYO 1995, 1 DAY BEFORE THE FIGHT AND THE DAY OF THE FIGHT**

Ayana was walking home in the sunset just minutes before night hit the sky. Just then she heard a roar from the Super Gyaos. She then ran home as quickly as she could. Her family was the only one that had not moved from Tokyo when instructed to. That problem was then seen when she saw her family get killed right in front of her own eyes. "DAAAAAAAD"! That word haunted her forever.

**SENDAI 1996, LEGION FLOWER EXPLODES **

Ayana sat down in front of her TV looking at happiness to see Gamera dead. At least that's what she thought before Asagi revived him.

**KYOTO 1999, GAMERA VS IRIS**

Iris impaled his spike into Gamera's right hand. "Gamera" said Asagi helplessly. Gamera then blew off his own arm to save himself. Iris fired his own fire balls at Gamera who blocked them with his stub but then he created a fire fist which he slammed into Iris ending his reign of terror forever. He then put Ayana on the ground where Nagamine and Asagi were sitting. With them unable to revive Ayana, Gamera roars out which she hears waking her up. "Why did you save my life" asked Ayana.

**END OF FLASHBACKS**

Tears flowed from her eyes as she cried quietly.

Tatsunari walked from the east of the tower as he saw the girls coming out of Yuri's car. "Hey guys" he called.

"Hey Tatsunari" said Nagamine. "Who are those two girls"? "Oh, my name is Yuri Tachibana and this is Miyuki Otonashi" answered Yuri. "Huh, Miyuki is also my sister's name" said Tatsunari. "Well that's a coincidence" said Asagi. "So what did you call us here for" asked Nagamine. "I wanted to address this thing about a mysterious group of men known as the Ultraman. "You mean those men that have the ability to suddenly change into giants and fight other monsters" asked Asagi. "Yeah that". Just as they were about to talk, they heard some crying in the background.

"You guys hear that" asked Miyuki. Nagamine turned around to see Ayana looking down in grief. "Hey guys I found her" Nagamine called. "Ayana, how did you get out here so fast"?

"I got out through the back door and after that, I ran as fast as I could to get over here" she answered. "Well why" Asagi asked sternly. Ayana didn't say a word. Tatsunari walked over to the depressed girl and sat down on the rock too. "Moribe" moaned Ayana. "Hirasaka, please understand this mistake" said Tatsunari. "No it's not you". "Then what it is". More tears fell down Ayana's cheeks as she said "I feel like a monster for what I did six years ago".

"That was a long time ago Hirasaka, get over it" replied Tatsunari.

"But I caused so much death and destruction and even badly injured Gamera who also blew off his own arm just to save me". Another tear fell down.

"Hey, he probably recovered from that injury by now".

"But he didn't have to go through so much pain and trouble just to do all of those things".

"Enough of this already. All that matters is that you're alive and alright". Tatsunari then gave a sweet kiss towards the mourning girl which gave her a really big affection.

"Moribe, did you really do that". He nodded as an answer.

He then pulled her into a loving embrace making her fell a lot better.

"I'm really sorry Moribe". She then smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 The Ultra Heroes**

In a planet known as Planet Ultra, a tall giant stood at a huge cliff, looking at the stars in the galaxy. He was known as the hero "Ultraman".

"Something does not look right" he said to himself. "Hey" a voice called from behind. He turned his head around to see one of his toughest allies Ultraseven. "Is there something the matter".

"I don't know why, but I think there might be a war going on at Planet Earth. A BIG one". "Do want to ask the king".

"Alright then". The two then went off searching for their king primarily known as "Ultraman King".

They found what they were looking for, but their result was a huge crowd of Ultras surrounding Ultraman King. Ultraman and Ultraseven joined the crowd to hear an announcement to be told by the King.

"Here we all gather to see what is possibly the largest and most intense battle on Planet Earth". He opened a big sphere showing what was occurring on Monster Island.

"Hey, look in there, it's Gomora and Red King" pointed Ultraseven. "Yeah but what are the other monsters surrounding them" asked another Ultra from the crowd who was Ultraman Jack.

"That I can answer for you" replied the King.

He pointed to Godzilla and Gamera. "Those two monsters are the leaders of the whole army. The gargantuan dinosaur is Godzilla and the gargantuan turtle is Gamera". He named the monsters he pointed at one by one so the Ultras could understand who they were.

The King then started to tell a long back-story on how the monsters got rounded up on the island in the first place and how Red King and Gomora joined their force as well.

With a long story being told, he got on to the main point of how the deceased monsters came back to life and how the mutants and aliens were involved.

"The meteorite that crashed on Earth revealed itself to be Monster X. He and Godzilla had a long struggle that continued throughout the night with Mothra and Gigan caught in between. It looked like Godzilla had the upper hand but that was until Monster X transformed into Keizer Ghidorah. He mercilessly mauled Godzilla until this young human gave him a ton of energy which Godzilla managed to destroy Ghidorah with. After the battle ended, Godzilla returned home to Monster Island only to see his former allies there. This is because when Ghidorah was sent into space, the particles that where within his body suddenly spread across the dimensions and conveniently, Earth which the lives of the deceased monsters absorbed therefore causing their bodies to regain life".

"So what do you want us to do now sire" asked a female Ultra. "Yeah, want do you want us to do" added another female. "Well it looks like we are going to need some Ultra Warriors to get on to Earth and assist the other monsters in battle" replied the king. "So who's going to give their will and face their toughest challenge yet?"

Ultraman and Ultraseven nodded to each other in agreement. "We are going to do whatever it takes to not just defend our planet, but our whole universe" said Ultraman with pride.

"Very well then" said the King. "Anyone else want to join these two". Ultraman Jack also called out "I'll join as well".

"Don't forget about me" added Ultraman Ace. "And us" said Ultraman Leo and Astra in Unison.

"And me" said Ultraman Taro. The seven Ultramen gathered together in front of the king in a straight order.

"Alright, it is decided. You seven Ultramen, shall go onto the Earth and assist the other monsters in the war. Understood" asked the King.

"We'll do anything to protect the universe" said Ultraman acknowledging the order the king gave him.

The seven Ultramen soon flew off to Earth causing the amount participating in the upcoming battle to increase.


End file.
